


late

by owl_system



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's MY fic and I get to choose the completely not canon height differences, set before they took over from douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_system/pseuds/owl_system
Summary: roy and moss are going to be late, and moss can't keep up. what will they do?
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	late

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome back to my endless supply of the it crowd fics! this was written for the prompt 'a is shorter and can't keep up so b carries them'. hope you enjoy!

“hurry up, moss!” roy yelled, dragging moss across the pavement. the two had gone out on a lunch date and managed to lose track of time. normally an extra few minutes (or half hour) of lunch was no problem, but today the two were supposed to be at some huge meeting. roy himself didn’t really care, but he knew moss did, so he was racing to get them back in time (he didn’t dare try bunking off again). if he ran, roy could have made it back in time, easily. but he hadn’t accounted for the fact that moss was quite a bit shorter and couldn’t keep up. “moss, come on! we’re going to be late!”  
“i’m coming, roy! slow down!” roy sighed. they’d never get back in time at this rate. so, roy did the first thing he could think of: stopped running, scooped moss up bridal style, and winked at his boyfriend. “come on, princess. let’s get to that meeting.”


End file.
